


Don't Let Me be Gone

by Looming_in_Moonlight (Fandoms_need_chocolate)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Baker family violence, Dorks in Love, Escape, F/M, Family, Forced Pregnancy, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Original Character(s), Tags Are Hard, TeamIplier - Freeform, Ukulele timez, eventual family, questionable sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_need_chocolate/pseuds/Looming_in_Moonlight
Summary: So, this story is a bit of a whirlwind.  This is the story of nightmares you wouldn't wish upon your worst enemy, nah scratch that you probably would least don't deny yourself that.  But to make it plain and simple, I'm currently hiding in a couch, hoping against hope these Baker psychopaths won't find me.  Its raw lucl at this point and I can't help but feel its running out, at least not until I saw HIM walk through the door.  So c'mon, I'd like to tell you the story of nightmares, won't you give it a go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nooooowwwww needless to say I don't own the resident evil franchise because if that were the case there would be a load of things that would have gone differently frankly. Also Mark is a lovely hooman who owns himself like the gentleman he is. Plus Amyplier awaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!!!! On with the show!!!!!

I don't know who I should be angry at, at least the order and intensity of who and how I should be angry at.  I mean my dad, in a way my mom, the fucking Bakers.  They were all to blame for this sick circle of hell I have been thrust into.  I didn't ask, nor do I think I've ever done anything karma could have decided I deserved, for this to happen.

  
My thoughts were quite rudely interrupted and came to an almighty halt from an almost inhuman screech of anger.  Crap, Margurite or uh "mama" was nearby.  I was hidden inside an old couch that was against the wall in the main foyer.  It was the kind where if you cut the fabric in the back or side you can see the skeleton of the couch and crawl inside.  It certainly wasn't the most comfortable place in the world but it sure was convienient so nothing to sneeze at either.  They haven't found me thus far, their programming only allowed them to have so much improvisation from my observations.  At least that's how it's SUPPOSED to work.  Lately they've been getting more and more active and the loops have started to disintegrate. 

  
I've tracked their patterns and at first it was always the same, everyone went where they were supposed to.  The only problem was that everyone was tailored to making sure I couldn't leave.  Even the ones who were supposed to be on my side *cough* Zoe *cough* has managed to keep me prisoner here simply to make sure the higher powers didn't have an almighty temper tantrum.    
I can't remember when exactly I got here, how many days ago it was, hell most certainly weeks at this point. 

  
Things had gotten bad at home, that's the beginning of the reason why I'm trapped in this hell hole.  Dad was just being an asshole about his eigreen year old daughter still living in his house and not going out to live on their own.  Hint hint that would be yours truly.  Honestly he should have been more ticked off at how my sixteen year old sister could manipulate him like a mastermind.  But sadly that wouldn't have been the case since my sorry ass is here and not home.  My mom was dealing with his temper tantrum and decided to make me take the car and drive to my friend's for a while to wait for this to blow over.  The anger at her was small and finite but still there for thinking it would work.

But yet here I went, I was given no other choice in the matter what with him throwing shit last I saw.  She readily agreed to have me over for the weekend, though thanfully didn't ask as to why I needed to come over waiting to let me rant in person.  

I had her address in the gps and things were going all too swell until everything just...stopped for some reason.  My phone had no service, not even one bar, the gps wasn't even attempting to load the basic map of the area either.  Needless to say I got frustrated rather quickly what with my patience on a relatively thin strand and screamed in fury.  You may be thinking this was a bit of an over reaction but I assure you its not, this is because I happened to be on an off road in the middle of fucking Louisiana.

Going the rest of the way down the bumpy as hell off road took way too long for my liking but finding people was the only possible course of action at my disposal unless I wanted to drive into a bog to my death...that option doesn't sound half bad actually.    
There was a single house nearby that could possibly help me, and to be frank it was really scary looking on the outside.  Like the abandoned look you see in horror movies or horror games.  The face of the building gave me the worst feeling of foreboding and familiarity. 

  
But I was completely desperate, I really needed to be able to get out of this ruddy bog.  I was tentative approaching the device attached to the gate, it must be one of those things that let you talk to the person in the house, it would be pretty neat if it actually worked.  Before going up I pat the different pockets of my cargo pants, making sure my wallet, phone, and knife were on me.  No knowing what you would find out here, I fucking hate Louisiana.  

  
Pressing the button only left me with static, it couldn't possibly work right?  "Uh hello?  Is anyone home?  I'm a bit lost...and just need to find my way back to the main road..."  
I was met, with silence.  I press the button once more, "Please is anyone there?!  Hello?!?!" There was still silence, silence for a good two minutes or so depending on how fast I was counting.  Patience wearing thin I groan in frustration and start to turn back towards my car muttering a creative string of curse words under my breath.

  
I was stopped by the sudden voice of a woman through the speaker that only provided static before.  "No wait!  I'm sorry my daughter only just told me you were here dear." I ran back to the button, slipping on the gross mushy ground and quickly press the button eager for what really seemed like the first positive thing to happen TODAY.

  
"Oh my god I can't believe someone answered!  I'm so lost do you know the way towards the high way?"

  
There was a very lengthy pause, "Come through to the front door, we have a map to help you on your way." Oh I don't like this, why couldn't she just tell me directions through  the speaker?

  
"Okay ma'am, I'll be right up." I reach down and sling my bag over my shoulder. The gate was tough to open, screeching in the most horrific way that could only come from hinges that haven't been used in a long long time.  Looking back I really want to say it was desperation that kept me going towards those doors and not the foolish stamping down of my gut feeling of the place. 

  
Not to be disheartened, I knock on the door.  The door whipped open and the first thing that hit me was the noxious smell coming from inside.  The mix of sweet rot and mold was enough to almost knock my lights out before I even took notice of the woman who opened the door in the first place.  

  
The face I see is the stuff straight out of nightmares.  This woman is haggard, grey, eyes sunken so deep into her face I wasn't even sure such a thing was physically possible.  I gasp in shock not knowing what to make of any of this inforation other than that she's basically a walking corpse.  She darts forward holding my arm in a bruising grip she seemingly shouldn't have been able to achieved.  I couldn't even fight against her when she started shoving a cloth against my face, a horrible musky scent filling my nostrils.  Things were starting to get woozy when I was slammed with panic.

  
Fuck FUCK was all I could think before my vision faded to black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from mama, everything has been a chess game in order to win this twisted game of survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing and no one, except for my character and storyline. I mean look at my storyline you honestly think someone would want to claim this hahaha. Comments and good critiques help me figure out where I'm going with this, plus I can only edit this so much before glossing over things I simply don't see so if there are places that should be expanded well a comment shall let me know. Anyways, enjoy the show.

      Foggy was the only word to describe how I was feeling.  I couldn't move, it was hard enough to breathe.  I could hear the woman from before screeching then mumbling much too low for me to understand. 

     "How dare she treat my little girl like scum!!!" Her screeching were wreaking havoc on my pained brain. She was suddenly quiet, as if she was listening to something that I just couldn’t hear for a lengthy pause.  "Oh, you want a little baby brother?  Who should... Clancy?!  Him?!  I suppose he is prettier than Lucas yes.  I can do it before she wakes up dear."

     She plods away in a hurry, probably rushing to the Clancy guy mentioned before.  Poor bastard.  Right before I faded again I heard a little girl's voice, though it was the creepiest thing to occur in this situation.  "Don't worry, soon you're going to have my baby brother!  You can be my REAL mommy soon." Oh my god is this thing petting my hair??

***************************

     Waking up now, I figure that HAD to have been a dream because the woman wasn't shrieking at the top of her lungs when I woke.  I slowly sit up, my head is still spinning from the chloroform that had forced me to pass out.  After a quick glance around to survey the room I felt even more disheartened than before.  Nasty smelling bed, old peeling vanity and dresser combo, and I think that counts as a grandfather clock?  I don't know it's just a real big clock. 

     My bag is on the floor to my right, almost tucked away under the bed as if someone is trying to not have someone else notice it.  Thank God it's there though, it has at least some supplies I could maybe use.  I don't know why I was under the covers here I... where in the fuck are my pants?

     The handle of the door turned stickily in its place, creaking as if whoever was there was maybe trying to open it quietly?  Oh FUCK it's her again. She came into the room holding a tray with a variety of items on it, not that I could make out what they were with how dark the lighting was.  She turned to look at the bed and could clearly see I was awake, shit. 

     "Oh you're awake dear!  That's good means you're strong.  MY name is Margurite, but you'll be calling me mama," she slammed the tray on the dresser violently knocking over knick knacks onto the floor, "WON'T YOU!?"

     I jump at the loud bang and stutter out, "Yes mama." Hoping against hope she wouldn't stab me or something. Rule number one of being kidnapped by psychopaths, just don't piss them off. 

     Her face went from deranged to way too happy so quickly it almost gave me whiplash.  "Soon you can go be with all the others dear!  There are just a few things that need to be done first." She turned and started marking towards me, is…is she fucking holding a turkey baster?

     She must be WAY too used to runners in her time kidnapping people, because I had barely made the conscious choice to try to flee what I feared was in that disgusting looking thing before a pain exploded in my head.  Fuck this hurts! What did she even hit me with??

     My vision was going all topsy turvy, with fireworks blocking any chance of me seeing whatever the hell this woman was doing.  Oh god but I could still feel, my fears of what was in that turkey baster were proven to be all too real in the next moment.  My screams did nothing but bring the taste of blood in my throat.  My terror causing sobs to break through between the screams, tears blurring my vision until everything shut down.

***************************

     The next time I woke up my head was throbbing painfully from passing out caused by sheer emotional panic.  But, thankfully my pants were back on.  "Fuck this." I muttered, snatching my bag that was still tucked under the bed by some fucking miracle, before actually managing to open the door quietly.  A lot quieter than what mama had managed to do last time. It just took opening the door agonizingly slowly.  Looking over the landing I could see what I could only assume what looked like a main parlor.  It's always the rich ones that do this sort of crap don't they?

   Padding down the stairs I strain my ears for anything that could mean someone was coming.  "Mama" wasn't the only one in this house after all, the little girl's voice showed testament to that.  Plus mama was stronger than anyone I’ve ever seen, she was for sure enhanced by SOMETHING, and if that’s what she is like then there is no way in hell I would want to find out what “daddy” would be like.

     I came across a couch against the wall that looked exactly like the one that was in my house.  If I was correct, then they could share the same frame and I might have just found myself a hiding spot.

       Taking my knife out of the secret pocket of the bag, I made a slit from top to bottom on the side.  Just as I thought, there was a cavity more than big enough for me and my bag.  Once inside, I had a silent mental breakdown over the daunting reality I'm now in.

       That was about a month ago....I think...  It's not like you can tell when the clocks don’t move and it’s just perpetually day time.

 *****************************************

     It was seeing the other inhabitants of this freak house that really had me figuring out I'm in a fucking videogame.  I remember seeing the promotional stuff for resident evil 7, but I didn't really know who anyone looked like other than Jack, or "Daddy".  Lucas is a fucking asshole, when he caught me on a food run he tried to take me back to whatever mancave he had going on in this joint.       What was weird was how mama just showed up out of literally NOWHERE.  She completely flipped shit and started beating the ever living daylights out of Lucas.  I didn't stick around, just snatched the food I had been out scrounging for in the first place and sprinted away from the insanity, hearing muffled screams from mama the further I got away. 

     I do remember her saying (cough screaming cough) things like, "Don't you touch her with your filthy hands, she's a VESSEL, your baby brother, do it again and Evie will kill you, feed your carcass to my babies."  Honestly it was a bunch of insanity that strung together made no sense even if I heard the context if I was being perfectly honest.  Some of what she said bothered me though.  I know Evie the best out of these freaks, she always found me wherever I was in the house but she never told anyone else where I was. 

     Like the child she is it has been just a game to her.  She was okay, I didn't mind her too much, and at least she was quiet compared to everyone else.  A lot of the time she would just play with whatever she'll have on her at the time.  She does have quite the habit to ramble though.  I asked her who was in the house a couple days ago and her answer was, "You, gran, pap, Lucas, Zoe, Clancy, and Mia mommy."

  "Your mom is here?  How come she doesn't take you away from this place Evie?" Being confused and wanting answers I have to word things carefully, otherwise she could get angry and just storm off not letting me get any answers.

"She said she'd be my mommy on the ship, she promised." Right, progress at least.

“Ship, Evie? You were on a ship with… Mia?” I decided to go with her name seeing as she wasn’t actually her mother if I had to guess.

“The ship to take me to the other lab, I didn’t want to go so they all died.” What the fuck did these people do to this kid?

“Right…" 

“I’ve been creating my family, but some people don’t want to join, gran usually kills them for it.” She says it so nonchalantly, its just terrifying knowing that my life arguably lies in her hands.

“Evie who told you that you needed to solve everything by killing people?”

“The people at the lab, they killed a lot of people.”  Hoo boy this has got to be the strangest conversation I've ever had in my life.

“So if you don’t want life to be like at the lab why is there so much death here?”

   She just looks lost and confused and I don't blame her, not really.  "Come here Evie." I hug the scrawny little girl, "These powers THEY gave you?  Your life in the lab?  It does not define you okay?  You can still change." She said nothing, but I know she was listening, at least somewhat.  What can I say?  Poor thing's just a kid, and those bastards had to go and make themselves a very powerful, very scary, lonely little girl into a psychopath.  

  ***************************

   When it was night AND raining, two very drastic changes in what used to be a stagnant environment I knew SOMETHING had to have changed. A series of events had just occurred and things must be moving forward. To be frank I was too stunned at just seeing rain for the first time in a very, very long time. 

     Clancy is dead, has been for a little while and Evelyn was, uh quite upset with the news.  I somehow stopped her from killing Lucas, no matter how much the slimy disgusting bastard deserved it she had to not let the fungus control her.  It was my main goal to help her, she deserves better care, and if it took my shitty attempts at giving her a moral code by god I’ll try my damnest to do so.

     I....am pregnant.  I ignored the symptoms for as long as I could, but eventually it was just so obvious I couldn't anymore.  I have no idea how far along I am, time is pretty fucked up in this world after all. The morning sickness wasn’t very helpful in regards for me keeping down however little edible food I somehow managed to find. I looked unhealthier I’ve than I’ve ever been in my life, I haven’t had the proper nutrients to sustain myself, let alone the baby inside me. I kept the tactic of hiding at any cost; I had absolutely no stamina to escape from anyone if they chose to attack me, hell even someone on their death bed would be able to take me down at this point probably.

     I also wasn’t infected, which I was slightly stunned about. Every single person in this house other than me had goop excreting from them left right and center. I mean so far I wasn’t going to question it in case it would jinx absolutely everything.  That, was actually really far up there in goals I would rather not be having goop come out of my orifices.

     Back in the couch, I was trying to scarf back a cold can of what looked to be chef Boyardee, I couldn’t tell anymore the label had been missing for a while. Not the most delicious thing I’ve ever had to eat, but it was the biggest scrounge I’ve managed in one go. I had no idea where to go looking for food in the beginning, for all that one sees is rot and mold enclosing all surfaces of the building. Turns out, like in any game setting, getting anything you need is a lot like easter egg hunting. You have to look in the most random locations that food really shouldn’t be and it’ll just happen to be there.

     I nearly dropped the can into my lap when an ear killing mechanical squeal broke the silence. They were sounds that were unmistakably from a car coming from the direction of the garage, what the hell is going on??  They haven’t had to put a car in there for a while, one of the last ones was when there were three dumb blonde college students Lucas brought in. I had almost forgotten them because of how fast they died actually.  Evie hadn't been impressed by them and mama was appalled at how they spoke to her.  Course I tried to offer my aid to them since it was the right thing to do, only one of them "thought they would be brave" and decided attempting to gut me with a glass shard was acceptable for the situation at hand.  I mean, all is fair when you've been kidnapped, so fair that I didn't even bat an eye when a moulded intercepted her attack while incapacitating her of making any future attacks if you catch my drift.  They didn’t even last an hour, their bodies becoming mold monsters in the hours afterwards.  

         The car tire squeals only lasted a minute or two before finishing with an explosion that faded into nothingness.

         I turn back to eating out of the three or so year old can.  Beggars can't be choosers and anything is better than the shit mama tried to have me eat once.  The only reason I got out of daddy pummeling my ass into the ground for my “disrespect towards my mother” was because of Evie.  I think she had a soft spot for daddy over any "guests" in this joint because any of the guests who have tried to attack me were killed immediately and with no hesitation.  This was the drift I was alluding to earlier.

     The two big doors began to rattle as whoever won the garage car fight tried to operate the door, oh so a new guest then, how great now to see a new gruesome death. It was impossible to see definite features of whoever had just showed up. You never could tell the aspects of mama and daddy's victims, oh well least you can say they don'g discriminate!  They just murder eeeequally. 

      The person who came through was... not what I was expecting.  I was at least expecting another humanoid looking thing not a fucking screen with arms and legs yet dressed very snazzy at the same time.  To get a better view I pull away the fabric at my entrance, only letting the smallest portion of my face lean out for a peek.

     At least there was a person behind the screen.  He was talking to himself what the hell?  Ugh I can't see round the corner very well.  Quietly I crawl out the couch and peep my head over the edge. 

"Uh who the fuck is that?!" Crap he saw me...wait.  Hold on a friggen minute.

  "Mark?" My voice high pitched from confusion. 

The guy in the screen stopped in his tracks and raised a gun up automatically. "What the fucking fuck?" He muttered while pulling a face. 

"Uh hi?" now I was quite concerned he was actually going to shoot me.

"Is she a part of the family?  I haven't seen any of her pictures so far..."

I interrupt his musings anxious about being out in the open, "Well I sure hope not seeing as I've been clean of infection for however long I’ve been here. Now if you ask mama and daddy they will certainty say I am a fully-fledged, loving member of their family" ending everything with just the perfect amount of sarcasm.

He almost looks scared.  "Did she just-"

"Yes, dingus, I'm talking to you Mark, Markiplier, the goofiest bubble blowing baby alive, yes YOU." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing and no one, hopefully my writing streak will continue with the ease I've had.

"Right, if you are indeed a sentient entity and I'm not crazy how did you get IN here?" He has a point how the hell did I get here?

 

"Now THAT, is a fucking good question.  I have no idea, I was just driving to my friend’s place then all my electronics went to shit and nothing was working.  I try to ask for directions and I'm fucking kidnapped by a murder family!"

I could tell he was trying VERY hard not to laugh.  "Well when you put it that way!" I shrug but snicker right along with him. 

"Anna!!! Where the hell are you?!" Mama's voice broke through the air like a shotgun blast.  The calmness I was feeling practically evaporated.

"FUCK mama's coming if she sees you she'll flip!  Follow me." I run to one of the doors that he probably wouldn't have been able to open before because he doesn't have the key I'm assuming.  It opened for me with ease and I run inside, him following close behind.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm a real person not code, I've figured out how to get around some of it."  My face fell.  "Some of it."

"So...you seem to be in surprisingly good shape for however long you've been here.  Mia's hair looks amazing and she's been here three years!"

I snort, "Tell me about it, it does help that the little girl protects me from them mostly. Though it is because of her that I just so happen to have THIS." To emphasize I point at the bulge that was protruding below my belly button. 

His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head when he looked down.  "What the fuck???" "Yeah I know I don't understand it either.  It's in MY uterus dude!"

"Sorry sorry."

"Ugh no I'm sorry being a person here I'm actually having the uh 'perks' of being pregnant.  Morning sickness isn't exactly fun when you’re starving."

"Do you know how far along you are?" He seems really concerned, oh be still my fangirl heart…snicker.

"Absolutely no idea, the entire time I have been here there has been no clear passing of time."

"Mind if I get someone in here?  She might know more than I."

"Ooh is it going to be Amy??  I love Amy!  Sorry if that seemed a bit weird today in general has just been."

"No kidding..." He muttered taking off his headphones and heading out the right side of the screen. 

I'm sure this was going to take a while, so I started milling about the room to see if there was anything salvageable from the nooks and crannies.  Oh my god! A rather large can was underneath the drawers set.

"I don't get it Mark what do you want me to see?" The second most recognizable voice I've heard today filled the room. 

"You'll see Ames you'll see.  Anna? You still there?"

"...Mark, why are you talking to the video game?" I decide to save the poor guy.

"Because somehow I AM in his game.  Hullo there, Amy!"

"This cannot be real." She whispered glancing me up and down. 

"Oops, guess my entire life since the first oops has been a great big oops eh Mark?"

"She's pregnant and has no idea how far along she actually is." He filled her in, probably not knowing how to respond to my weirdness. 

"If she's actually stuck in the game, have you thought of a way to get her out?" Amy asked.

"Oh I like her can she be the smart one out of the three of us?"

Mark grumbled a bit under his breath.  "Mark I'm saying this because I love you, and because I want her out of there, but you need to be quiet and not grumble." When Amy said this I couldn't help but choke on the laughter I was struggling to keep down. 

"Seriously though I'd like to keep my positive streak of not annoying these people, they tend to go off their coding around me."

Both Amy and Mark's faces dropped in amazement.  "What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"I mean instead of following their script and set patterns YOU would see as a player.  They do what THEY want concerning me, I mean you ask the creators and I don’t think this," I point at my belly, "is exactly in the coding."

Amy looked at Mark expectantly, and when he just said, "What?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Don't worry, we'll figure out how to get you out of here." 

Fuck I burst into tears.  Mark, well the only way to describe his expression was one of sadness and empathy. 

"Fucking hormones, I just want to hug you both!" I said between sobs. 

"Do you think this could also just be from exhaustion?" 

 

She reached towards the screen, but pulled back at the last second. She must have realized that her movement was slightly futile in my current state.  I then steeled myself, "As far as I can tell you need to finish out the game, everything shifted the moment the game began, I felt it.  That's the best theory I've got so far and at least it brings a form of progress."

Mark and Amy share a look, communicating without words yet I was still able to understand.  Mark was very unsure and Amy was very much someone he was looking too for input on an answer.  It was clear she didn't like it, but she also agreed with me because she nodded and he turned to me again. "Alright, we'll see how progressing the game an amount will help bring things along, but I want you to hide okay? You need to be safe, for our sanities sake at least."

I sighed, "Mark you do realize how ridiculous that sounds with where I am right?  Sides I'm safer than you are." I gestured at my abdomen before saying in concern, "This will all be edited out right?"

He nodded, "Yes, because when we get you out of here I'd rather you not be thrown to the wolves like how it would be if I kept this in."

I smile tiredly; finally I see people who seem to care and want to help me.  "You should get going, I need to go on a food run before hiding, again it’s been a while.  If everything goes alright I'll meet you in the trailer." They tried to yell at me not to go, but I shoved the well-dressed screen bot that had their faces out the door that they couldn't follow back in without the key.  The family should be back to their code since I'm not in the room physically. 

I still find it weird that I haven't met Mia yet, I mused to myself as I sneak round the hallways for my bases.  Evie hasn't been mentioning her as much lately except to be upset at her not remembering her or even being awake much at all.

Mama jumped from round the corner scaring the fucking shit out of me.  I could only scream as she grabbed the front of my ragged destroyed shirt. "There you are!!! Evie has been looking all over for you where the fuck have you been young lady?!?!" Her disgusting spittle landing on my face with her shrieks. 

On the spot I could only come up with, "Was just sleeping mama I swear! I've just been so tired recently what with the baby and all." Surprisingly it fucking worked, her face relaxed and she almost seemed to be human again...almost. 

"Oh sweetums I do indeed know what it’s like," then her features changed again, "that BRAT is sleeping again, but you my darling may rest in the bed next to her." She’s so bipolar, fine one moment to sounding like her voice was literally tearing her vocal cords to shreds only to be fine again.  I couldn't help but cringe as she was fondling my belly, cooing at it in a way that was completely deranged. 

"Yes mama, I love you mama." I recited, just wanting to keep her calm until I could get away. 

 

She was lost in thought, "That boy Ethan, Mia says he's her husband.  But get him good and right he'd make us more pretty babies with you..." her eyes were rolling back into her head as she was mentally listening to the crazed part of Evie that lived in the mold. "Yesss yes yes yes yes Evie approves, Evie wants this, you'd do this for your baby sister wouldn't you Anna?"

 

There was nothing I could have said other than, "Of course mama, I'd love to have more babies so Evie has brothers and sisters to play with." Wanting more than anything to be able to run away.  She was gripping my arm even harder than before in her excitement, she almost seemed pleasured at the thought of making me be pregnant more, it was just horrifying. 

"Go on now baby," I nearly gagged at that one, only my mother, my real mother could call me that you bitch, "I'm sure Evie wants to play with you." I nodded before hightailing out of there, my arm throbbing from the pain of her grip. 

 

Thankfully I didn't run into anyone else before slipping into a safe room, these worked the same for me as they would Mark I assumed since the family seemingly hardly came into these rooms.  

 

Now the reason I just didn’t pitch camp and stay in one of these rooms the entire time I was here should be obvious by now, the longer I stay in one the less effective it would be.  Right now I just needed a place to lay low until Mark progressed.  Plus, with me being in here I wouldn't run into him during a time he was recording, he wanted to get me out of here it was the least I could do. 

There was a thud, so light I almost missed it, outside the door and up the hall.  No matter what it was there was no acceptable reason to ignore it, not in this house.  As quietly as was possible I slid under the bed thankful there was such a thing big enough for me in this room.  I was almost foolish enough to let out a sigh of relief when it was proved my gut was one hundred percent correct on the instinct to hide. The door had been pushed in, large familiar boots thudding along the floor.

Daddy was prowling, he was hunting for either Mark as Ethan or maybe even me.  It wasn't until he huffed, "Damn Margurite making me hunt for her, shoulda made Lucas do it." He then bellowed at the top of his voice, "ANNA YOU COME ON OUT NOW, your mother is worried baby girl it’s almost dinna tiiiime!" He finishes with a mocking sing song tone.  Nearly gagging at the false term of endearment I threw my hand over my mouth to muffle my breathing when he smashed the floor before storming off in a rage. 

There I stayed, too terrified to move, hoping against hope no one would attempt to check in here twice, let alone be smart enough to look down.   Whatever progress Mark was making I could feel it in the very foundations of the building.  It was a rush especially whenever he would make a save file, I almost felt more human with each one. 

Living with beings that were just code would do that to you.  Evie's light pads compared to the stomps of Daddy came up the hall, skipping on her merry way since she knew exactly where I was.  I'm not really sure how she always knew without a doubt where I was.  I wasn't infected, I had no super strength, no insane mood swings that made me a psychopathic killer, thankfully I've avoided any horrifying injuries that would require the regenerative abilities that came with her uh "gift". 

"Mommy I know you're in here, why are you under the bed?" Her voice was mixed with a giggle as she stood a couple feet from the edge of the bed waiting for me to come out.  I mutter an obscenity under my breath but oblige her.  Mama could always feel when Evie was upset and would be on the rampant at the slightest chance of a temper tantrum. 

Crawling out from under the bed was awkward, it was hard to fit under there anyway what with my belly making being on my stomach hurt like a bitch.  Evie slid her ice cold hands under my shirt to feel my stomach, and grinned at whatever she was feeling.  She always looked evil whenever she was smiling, poor thing had a case of the happy demon face.  "We are growing nicely mommy, soon we can be with daddy and get rid of mama and fake daddy."

"Who's daddy Evie?" I ask, I knew she wanted Clancy, so I was very much confused. 

"Why Ethan is silly!" Her face though was in deeper thought than her tone would imply.

"Evie honey...isn't Ethan the name of Mia's husband?" Just for clarity's sake and all (snort)

"Mia doesn't want to be my mommy, she keeps telling me to go away.  She wanted to kill you mommy when gran brought you home."  Now THIS was news to me, certainly the first I've ever heard of anything like this.   "It's her own fault for not wanting to have my brother, but then you came mommy!  You wanted to have us!  You came for us you didn't fight gran at all, I love you so much mommy."

Throughout her ramblings she didn't once take her hand off my stomach, until hugging me in her last words.  I patted her back; really starting to wonder if playing along was going to keep me alive. 

She popped back and grinned again, "Time to find daddy mommy!  He has been too stupid to realize I’ve been trying to talk to him, so YOU now are going to!  You need to tell him he's going to have a son and a daughter very very soon!" She squealed with glee skipping off. 

"Evie wait!" But looking out the door she was gone.  "Damnit!" I cursed.

 

 

Mark POV

 

"Anna no!" I yelled as she shoved Ethan's form out of the door and closed it behind her.

  "Fuck!" Amy cried out in distress.  I looked at her in surprise, Amy hardly ever swears.

My face hardens, "We'll get her out of here, I swear it Ames." She nodded at me knowing I'd make good on my promise.  It was sweet knowing how already she was attached to this girl, that's when I paled.  "How old is the poor kid anyway??"

"Sixteen worst case scenario, but I'm hoping I'm right in her looking more like she is 19 or so." Amy responded, ever the realist but still trying to be optimistic.

"I'll call you if anything changes; it's going to be damn difficult to find her again seeing as she knows the ins and outs of the majority of this house." She nods, walking out the room only to come right back in with her laptop in hand along with a pillow and blanket.  "I guess I won't have to call very far then." I chuckle giving my girlfriend a smile.  She once again nodded but motioned for me to get back to the game.

Things were going smoothly as far as recording the game; though I'm sure I seemed not all that into things as I once was, more on edge if you will.  Not a single sight of Anna as time went on and it was worrying me sick.  Amy was getting more ansty as time went on as well, for more and more often she would glance up at me to see if anything new was happening. 

Then I saw it, next to an herb in a drawer was yet another tape only this one said "my REAL mommy" in a child's handwriting.  The thing was also covered in black goo that looked so gross I was glad I wasn't physically touching the thing. 

This had to be about Anna, all the other tapes had been in remarkably conspicuous places but I only found this one by chance.  Going down two hallways into the pool room I recklessly raced over to the tv not even checking to see if I would accidentally set off any events. 

Thankfully I didn't which was a miracle with how stupidly reckless I was behaving.  I was just about to load the tape before I remembered, "Ames? I may have found something..." it was like she teleported next to me that’s how fast she moved.  The tape started to play. 

It opened to see the person facing Margurite, she was surprisingly docial but also still as can be.  That is until there was a knock at the door.  Margurite jumped into action, snatching a rag firmly into her grasp before opening the front door.  Sure enough Anna, a healthy not pregnant Anna, was standing on the other side her startled face showing she wasn't expecting Margurite's uh special looks. 

 

She shrieked in terror trying to jerk her body backwards, but Margurite was faster, holding her wrist in a bruising grip before slamming the rag over her face.  Her attempts at escaping the fumes were foiled as sure enough she collapsed into Margurite's arms unconscious. 

The next shot was flashes of Margurite dragging her body into a bedroom, and restraining her to the bed inside. 

I could now see the recorder of these events was indeed a little girl, for she spoke to "mama", "Mama, I want a baby brother."

She looked startled out of her crazed manor, "Well bring Mia, I'll fix it up in a jiffy baby don't you worry none."

But the little girl wasn't having it, "NO!! Mia is being mean, she refused to agree mama she said she'd kill him." Margurite turned into her violent self again, smashing a nearby dresser in fury at how that bitch had treated her little girl.

But the little girl was impatient for she said angrily, "Mama I want a baby brother NOW, she said she'd do it, she would have many for me." This I knew was a lie, she was manipulating Margurite to do what she wanted and to paint Anna in a good light would make mama fall in love with her immediately. 

It worked; mama's face softened, "You want a baby brother? Who should-"

The girl cut her off, "I want Clancy."

Clearly Margurite wasn't impressed as she screeched, "HIM?!?!?" But was silenced, "I suppose he is prettier than Lucas, yes." 

"Hurry, now mama." "Yes, I can get everything done before she wakes up." And out the door she went.

 

I could feel Amy cringe for Clancy, I couldn't help but see these characters as a little more real after seeing Anna limp on that bed.

The girl walked up to Anna's side, petting and stroking her hair, "Don't worry, soon you'll be having my baby brother!  And then you can be my REAL mommy." Amy gagged next to me and I pulled her in close also needing support seeing this.  It was obvious Anna was at least semi awake, she was cringing away from the touch. 

The scene changed again, Anna fully awake and conscious.  She looked woozy, she wasn't even aware her limbs were bound.  Margurite came into the room holding a tray with a variety of objects atop of it.  But we couldn't see, the girl's vision was fixed on Anna where we could see she was pants less.  Amy was shaking, no one would ever want to see this.  Margurite then whipped to face Anna seeing that she was actually awake.

"Oh you're awake dear!  That's good means you're strong.  MY name is Margurite, but you'll be calling me mama," she slammed the tray on the dresser violently, "WON'T YOU!?"

Anna was terrified, shaking like a leaf she stuttered out a very quiet, "Yes mama."

Margurite's face relaxed to calm, "Soon you can go be with all the others dear!  There are just a few things that need to be done first." At that moment Amy and I fully realized just the horror this girl has gone through, but she hid it so well which either meant she had forgotten or ignoring it to survive. 

For Margurite was advancing towards her holding that damn turkey baster, purposely ridiculously large and filled to max capacity all to hurt her.  Anna saw it too and started to try to move to get away, even though she was bound mama smashed a large book into the side of her head to make her comply. 

Finally things were too much for Amy to watch, I didn't blame her.  Anna's screams and cries were heart wrenching, Amy crying with her pain for the tortured soul.  And the tape faded out to static, her slack defeated face still trickling out tears burned into our minds.  There was silence between us, before Amy broke it. "We are getting her out of there, and she is going to stay with us."

I look at her stunned, yet Ames has made up her mind. I nod in acceptance, we had a guest room that she could readily take. "And the baby?"

"Will stay too, I personally would love to have a baby in the house." I give her a soft smile, glad that she was distracted from the tape we had just seen. 

"Mark?  Amy?  You two there?" We heard a familiar voice call out.  Quickly turning Ethan round we could see Anna, looking a little worse for wear since we last saw her. 

"Anna what happened??"

She chuckled darkly, "Had a bit of a run in with mama and Evie, almost had one with daddy but least he's too stupid to look under a bed." She looked behind Ethan, "So you've seen Mia's tape then?  I couldn't watch them myself what happened in it?"

"No, we actually saw yours Anna."

Her jaw clenched, she made no other movement besides that before muttering, "Least I don't have to relive anything explaining it to you guys."

"Anna, before you or Mark has to get moving again can I ask you something?" Amy seized her opportunity.  Anna nodded, "When we get you out of here how'd you like to live with us? We could all teach you what we know about editing, we've got a spare room that you and the baby could stay in, if you want." She finished unsure if Anna would reject the offer.

But she stood there with her mouth agape, "You would really do that, take me in?  But, why?" Tears making her eyes shiny against the light. 

"Because we already care about you, we want to help."

She was about to respond, before Daddy threw the door open.  He seemed almost as stunned as we were seeing us in the same room. 

 

"Run!" She yelled at me before darting out the door expecting me to follow her. Amy jumped out of the way for me to get my hands back on the controls. 

 

Daddy snarled fully understanding his perception of what was going on in that room.  "You dare take my daughter from me!? You try to take both my little girls from me?!!"

 

“Fuck this guy really won’t quit will he?”  I yelled out.

 

“This is their norm! Now hurry, he IS on our tail and he won’t give up until we get into an out of the way area!”

“Anna! Come back to Daddy now, you’re not in trouble baby girl I’m sure your mother didn’t tell you how dangerous this boy Ethan is.”

 

“Really, dangerous huh compared to what you?” She muttered sarcastically. I honestly couldn’t help my laugh at how snarky her comment was. She grinned before sneaking round a corner.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Hopefully to a place that will act as a hiding spot for a while, honestly as you can see it won’t be for long. I have to keep moving in this damn place if I want them to not go haywire.” Opening another door I glance inside to see one of the save rooms.

 

“Hey here we go they can’t come in here!” Mark said victoriously.

 

“Hate to burst your bubble but I’m here the longer I stay here the weaker the defenses. It’s almost like they can fucking sniff me out over the putrid smell of mold and rotting flesh.”

 

“Fucking Christ what are we going to do now?”

 

“What has happened in the story so far?”

 

“I have two of the dog heads, now I need the final one which I think I need to fight Jack for.”

 

I scoffed, “Good fucking luck friendo, daddy is basically unstoppable though better than Lucas.”

 

Mark groaned, “Fuck I don’t want to have to deal with his bullshit.”

 

“Here is a bit of a spoiler, he’s got his birthday room designed to kill you, be glad that you don’t have to play his rigged game of blackjack. Clancy suffered greatly before he died.”

 

“Hoo I don’t like that, I really don’t like that.”

 

I slumped onto the floor, exhaustion taking over me. “I think you need to further the game, I can feel my energy just being sapped away and it’s going to turn out bad for me later.” He looked worried, “Don’t worry about me, or do if that’s what it’ll take for you to finish the game.” I finished with a chuckle.

 

“Okay, I’ll progress more and will find you after the next major event. I’m sure you’ll be the one to find me though.”

 

“I’ll see you Mark, I promise.” However reluctant, he left the room Ethan’s gun in hand.


End file.
